


Solstice

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: The Unwritten History of Two.
Relationships: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Hercules, Hippolyta/Hercules
Kudos: 1





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m just posting already written stuff and constructive criticism is always welcome! :)

/She/ remembers the first time they met, almost as if it was yesterday with how well the plot puts itself together. Her father introduced them; a hot summer day with beads of sweat off his brow as she almost whimpered at the sight of the much taller man. A new Queen and a Demi-god stood before each other with very little room to spare. Her father beaming with pride as she left the beach with the stranger. They had kissed that day, her first kiss with a man left a sweet taste on her lips long into that night. He had left as fast as he came. 

Their first summer solstice together rings in her ear until this day. The rows of people and food held by the Queen herself, who sat at the head table. Her royal blue eyes scanned the room, for a sign of him anywhere. The taste of his lips practically fresh on hers from their previous encounter as she sipped her wine. Once her eyes met him, his eyes met hers and they were off. Laughing down the halls of her new palace, and soon the two came crashing into the double doors that kept her chambers secret. That was the night she gave him her all, including her own girdle; despite her best judgement. 

The letter came soon after, instructing for him to wed the Queen. The affair was to happen less than a year later and through sweat and fear- they prepared. He often saw her on every solstice and feast, but would occasionally sneak into the tallest tower to bed her once again. Their love filled the palace walls; and her father had hoped for children to continue the Olympian bloodline. Of course they would never come, the two found out /together/ why. Hippolyta was barren from reincarnation. 

He became distant from that point, and stopped showing up to their solstices, even when requested. Every response was 'it's the war' or other forms of problems resulting in leading an army.

༄ 

The wedding came, his low long breaths brought her back to life. He seemed himself until they stood before the priestess. His eyes looked dark, almost hard to stare into as they were read their vows. As fast as he had came before, the wedding was over and they were laughing as the amazons and his men celebrated practically for them. /He/ held her hand, gripping it as he beamed at her. Almost as if he had fallen in love in mere minutes just as before. 

Parts of her believed he /had/ loved her. Parts of her knew the truth.

She gave him all that night and he took all he could. 


End file.
